


Fortune Tellers are Always Right

by MidnightCitizen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, I've been playing the hell out of this game so take this soft shit, Keep in mind this is the first fanfic I've written in a while, Robin being a mom, Sebastian being a soft boy, lots of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCitizen/pseuds/MidnightCitizen
Summary: When Lilly wakes up in the hospital the next morning, she feels like she should have listened to the Fortune Teller.
Relationships: Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Fortune Tellers are Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> It has been a while since I've written any sort of fanfic. I've been busy with school and video games so it totally slipped out of my focus. I promise I'll try to write some more stuff. So take my most recent obsession.  
> Keep in mind none of this was edited so I'm going to hate this in the morning. Hope you enjoy!  
> Honestly may go back and edit later so keep that in mind.  
> PsPs ... if anyone wants me to make this into a multichap series, I have a few ideas. Suggestions would be awesome, though.  
> PsPsPs ... I forgot to mention that this was based on what the Fortune Teller told me the other day on my second year Fall Fair, which shocked me because I've never passed out in-game so??? Wanted to write cute shit based off of it

In a world full of magic and fortune-telling, you would think that farmer would take a simple fortune so seriously. Ever since she came to Pelican town, the girl she would flip through channels at night, finding the Fortune Teller channel before quickly changing it to something that would entertain her more. She never planned her next morning unless it was for upgrading tools. Everything else? She did on a whim. Lilly didn’t need to plan a whole day for mining; that was something that came to her on a whim, leaving her to go in the middle of a foraging trip.

She went to the Fall Fair (mostly to get some of her goods judged but also because Sebastian was going to be there) for the second year in a row. She had prepared for this – saved goods from the start of the year, stashing it away so she wouldn’t sell it on accident. And, like the year before, she went to the Fortune Teller. There was something about the figure that fascinated her – but she mostly wanted to go again because last year she told her about some man whose name started with an ‘S’. Would Lilly admit that it was Sebastian? Absolutely not. They were friends and she could tell that Abigail was looking at him a lot.

But you could bet she was eyeing him …..  
And she did have the occasional daydream of holding hands and… other things.

She was definitely interested in him but there was no way he was interested in her.

This year the Fortune Teller said something about ending up in a hospital bed. Lilly held back the scoff that set in her throat, keeping herself silent so she didn’t seem rude. She believed in magic, of course. But her, passing out in the mines? No way. She never worked herself too hard. Well, that was a lie. She could count on both hands how many times she has worked herself so hard she almost passed out on the farm. There was so much work to be done but so little time in the day. She was as stubborn as someone could get. Which is why she decided… screw it. She would go to the mine in the morning, get some more copper ore, and book it out of there before any ‘ending up in the hospital happened.’

* * *

“Hey, Lilly?”

There’s a gentle touch to the farmer’s shoulder, causing the girl to stir. All she could see was… a very bland ceiling. She was in the hospital, in a very uncomfortable hospital bed, with IVs hooked up to her arm. At least that’s what she thought it was. Her arm felt weird and, when she went to move, something tugged a little. She went to test the reaction again but there was another touch to her shoulder, and she glanced over. On one side of the bed, there set Sebastian. Oh … hello. He had ditched his normal hoodie at some point, the piece of clothing sitting on the side of the bed. He offered a smile and Lilly gave an awkward and very confused smile back. She had no idea what was going on…

“Lilly, it’s alright.”

The farmer looked to her other side to lock eyes with Robin. The gentle mother smiled widely, sighing in relief at the farmer’s reaction. “You had us so worried, dear. What were you thinking, going to the mine without anything to keep you going? You could have easily brought some of those pumpkins you’re growing o-or –”

“Mom ….” Sebastian’s gentle voice broke through his mother’s worried ramble. The two shared a look and Robin gave a nod, just gently taking Lilly’s hand in her own.

“What … is going on? What happened?”

Sebastian took over before his mother could go on, scooting his chair closer to the bed. The movement left Lilly with the perfect view of muscle – wow, had his arms always been this buff? Does he even work out?

“I spotted you going to the mine. You’re lucky anyone watched you going in. You went pretty deep and you didn’t even bring food…”

Lilly shrugs a little, and, with the heated look from Robin, sunk a little deeper in the bed. Robin's look radiated the same energy as her mother and she wasn't a big fan of that. Leaving home, the reason why she even moved to the city, was to get away from that horrid woman. At the movement, she could feel the hospital gown move a little – which was what let her in on the secret that everyone else in the room knew. She was wearing one of those horrid hospital gowns. Her cheeks went red, realizing that someone had to change her into the change of clothes, and she moved the blanket a little closer. She had so many questions but she decided to start with a very good question.  
“What’s with the IVs? If I just passed out …”

“Well, we found you with some wounds, too. We figured that some of the creatures… well… yeah.” He trailed off a little but she could put two and two together. What purpose did it serve for them to attack someone that had already passed out? She stared at the bland wall of the hospital room before the gentle squeeze of her hand brought her back to Earth. Eyes met with Sebastian’s and something about that caused her to feel all sorts of warm. Her breath caught and something told her that he felt the same thing. His own cheeks went a little pink and, despite the silence between them, he didn’t jerk away.

But Robin did.

“I’m going to talk to Harvey. He said that you should be good to go later today.” Without any room for complaints, she snuck out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lilly wanted to shout that she needed an adult in the room with her because this was making all sorts of flustered.

“Uh …. I’m sorry that I’m in this stupid hospital gown. I don’t know why they have to be so ugly and so exposing,” the farmer mumbled, leaning back against the pillow on the bed, head gently bumping against the wall. There was so much she wanted to say instead. Why the hell do you have to be such a cute emo? Why do you have to be taken already? Every time she looked at the way Abigail looked at Sebastian, her heart dropped fifty stories.

Her love life sucked. That was official. Failed romances in the city and now every bachelor is crushing on someone else. Is she really that ugly?

“You know what? You pull that off.”

_I wish you would.._

Why did her brain have to go to the sexual route? Of course, she would really appreciate if every porn plot ever was recreated right here in this room, with him, but she knew that Hell would freeze over before that ever happened.

Plus having IVs and fucking on the bed had to be so awkward…

“Really? I thought I looked like some sort of idiot.” Even with her cheeks warm, she didn’t want to look like some sort of idiot and not smile back. There was just something about him that made him smile. His smile, his shy behavior...

Everything about him was perfect.

“You didn’t hear it from me… but maybe just a little.”

Lilly wanted to playfully hit his arm for that but… she didn’t want to let go of his hand. They were locked tight, fingers intertwined and… no way she was going to ruin that. Instead, she laughed and carefully leaned forward so her head could rest on his shoulder. A part of her was scared that he would push her off him but… he simply rested his head against her head.

Was that a knock at the door or just her heart?

“You should be more careful, Lilly. What if we didn’t see you going in the mine?”

“You were really… keeping track?”

There’s a silence before she could feel him nod against her head. “Yeah. I always worry about you down there. It can get dangerous. And I know how you get when it comes to things.”

Lilly simply smiles at that. There was no sass or sour tone to that; there was almost a hint of adoration and that was enough to make her be the happiest girl in town.

“I’ll be fine. And I promise … next time I’ll bring food down into the mine.”

He gently moves his head, kissing the top of her head and Yoba that was the final nail in the coffin. Her cheeks were the warmest they’ve ever been, and she didn’t know what to do. She had never had a boy kiss her like that. Sure, that’s as nerdy as nerdy can get but… she never had luck when it came to romance. Unrequited crushes and ghosting were a part of every relationship she was involved in. Which was like two, but the fact still stands…

She wanted that perfect little life. Having a special someone to come home to and everything about Sebastian screamed home to her. He was the sweetest guy and matched her level of nerdy.

Lilly lets her eyes close, relaxing against him completely. He wasn’t moving anytime soon and she took that as a sign that she could relax as much as she wanted. It was the first time in a while. Farm work, fishing, mining, and foraging were all the highlights of her days. She couldn’t even remember the last time she got a day off.

“You should rest up. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to leave,” he whispers, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. She wanted him to lay with her in the bed … but this was close enough.

“Thank you, Sebby…” She couldn’t help the slight teasing, repeating the nickname she heard Robin call him so many times before.

There’s a soft laugh before there’s another kiss to her head. “No problem, Lils.”


End file.
